This invention relates generally to lighted signs and, more particularly, to a lighted sign that may be magnetically attached to a vehicle surface and which utilizes the vehicle for both electrical power and grounding.
Lighted signs for use in advertising, decorative lighting, and even automobile accessories are generally known. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are not adapted for use with non-conventional vehicles, such as horse trailers and the like, and do not provide efficient electrical grounding using the vehicle surface to which the sign is applied.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a lighted sign that may be removably and magnetically attached to a vehicle surface such as an automobile or trailer. Further, it is desirable to have a lighted sign that may be energized by a vehicle electrical power source and efficiently grounded by the vehicle itself when the sign is attached thereto. Still further, it is desirable to have a vehicle lighted sign which may include a microcontroller and environmental sensors for advanced lighting control.